my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Coljin Maelstrum
Name: Coljin Maelstrum. Age: 26. Height: 6'3. Weight: 178 lb. Affiliation: Jedi Order. Padawan: Maxicor Stolgal. Descendant: Cordin Maelstrum. Background Coljin Maelstrum was born on Corellia, at a young age his parents found out about his force sensitivity and told his uncle Xaurus (Zar-us) Maelstrum about it. Xaurus was a Jedi Master for the Republic and a famous field General and a very gifted diplomat and pilot. The Jedi Master knew what to do and took young Coljin to the Jedi Temple, Coljin then grew up doing nothing but studying and training, soon he joined his uncle once again as his padawan. However in the aftermath of Darth Malgus's attack on the Jedi Temple Coljin was left with his uncle's lightsaber and his memory. Coljin watched as his master, uncle and close friend took on several Sith at once ten of them lay at his feet. Then reinforcements arrived in the form of fifteen more Sith warriors, Xaurus turned to Coljin and said, "hey, we are gonna lose this battle little buddy but i want you to get out of here, your folks would kill me if anything happened to you!" Coljin refused and ran toward his uncle to help but it was too late. Coljin was force pushed into a wall which fell on top of the young padawan knocking him out. When he woke up all he saw was his uncle's body and his lightsaber, Coljin took it and made a vow to find whatever Sith struck him the killing blow and take him down. Coljin then was able to find other survivors and through this trail became a Jedi Knight. Following this Coljin was watching some other younglings practice and he noticed a young man named Maxicor Stolgal. Coljin saw himself in the boy and took him as his padawan. In his spare time Coljin trains, studies and meditate. First Mission With Maxicor Coljin's first mission with his padawan was to go to Felucia to recover a downed Republic scouting party. They were able to infiltrate the planet and reach the troopers dispatching a few Sith patrols along the way. Once they reached the troopers they were informed that they managed to acquire a data key from one of the officers in the area, however it was with one of their other members who went to look for supplies. So they began searching for the trooper, after 30 minutes they found him, however he had been killed an Acklay. After an intense battle they successfully killed the beast and retrieved the data key. Now they needed a way to get off the planet and back to the Republic, Maxicor devised a plan to steal a Fury-Class Interceptor and use it along with the data key to get past the Sith and back to the Republic. After waiting until nightfall they led an attack on a nearby landing pad, quietly they killed all of the soldiers around the landing pad, however as they entered the ship Maxicor was launched back out! There was a sith soldier inside the Interceptor, as Maxicor was geting back on his feet Coljin ignited his lightsaber as did the Sith, however the Sith didn't have an ordinary blade he had an orange light-whip, Coljin began engaging the Sith and soon after Maxicor joined with him. Maxicor got struck in the shoulder but Coljin kicked the sith in the side before the whip went to far, while the Sith was staggered Coljin knocked his blade and Maxicor took the chance and slashed along his back ending his life. Coljin and the troopers went to clear the ship however Maxicor was intrigued by the Sith's weapon and deccided to take it with him. They left the atmosphere and used the codes on the sith data key to bypass the Sith fleet and returned home. Once they returned Maxicor put in a request that the the ship was inspected and cleared that he could have it, after passing a flight test he was allowed to keep the ship. Alderaan Coljin was true to his family's rich battle filled heritage, Coljin got bored going simple missions for his Jedi superiors and asked to be brought to a battle filled planet so he could see actual combat. His masters agreed to send him and Maxicor to Alderaan, there were many places that were requesting reinforcements and Coljin and other Jedi were sorely needed. Coljin and Maxicor both landed safely on Alderaan but while they were being escorted to a nearly overrun Republic outpost they were attacked. Coljin was in his element and took out any Sith or soldier that stood in his way. The battle was short and Coljin showed that the Maelstrums were bred for battle, soon the group arrived at the outpost just in time as a huge Imperial force was attacking and nearly taking over the small base. Coljin and his troops rushed in and struck the enemy from behind, this tactic proved as the winning turn of events. The Imperials were surprised and retreated much too the chagrin of Coljin, but the Jedi Knight decided that now was a good time to train and hone his craft. Coljin and Maxicor stayed for awhile and trained, both gaining reputations for being amazing warriors and tacticians. They would rush into battle several times and at one point Coljin found the Sith that dealt the killing blow on his dear Uncle Xaurus. Coljin finished the Sith in quick fashion, now Coljin and Maxicor both reside in the outpost awaitting more missions The War on Ruusan Coljin grew bored on Alderaan after winning several skirmishes and making a name for himself he wanted to go somewhere where his skills would be used every day. He got clearance from the Jedi Council to go to Ruusan as a Commander. However three days before his scheduled flight a emergency call for help came through to several Republic worlds. Ruusan was under attack by the Eternal Throne, who were taking the planet by storm. Coljin was whisked away quickly by a large group of soldiers headed to reinforce Ruusan. As Coljin boarded a gunship he turned and looked back to the hospital where his young apprentice lay in a cot after a mission on Umbara, "i will come back my apprentice, i vow it!" Coljin was shocked by the size of the invading forces, they had already captured many Republic outposts and key positions on the large planet Ruusan. Coljin was dropped off with his other troops in the middle of a battle, The Eternal Throne were launching a large attack on a Republic outpost. Coljin and his men had landed behind them, the Jedi took this opportunity to rush the enemy from behind causing mass confusion and fear. This allowed him to get his men and himself inside the outpost, being a commander Coljin went to the man in charge with a winning strategy. At first the other commander, Commander Jarvis refused thinking the Jedi was simply trying to look better than him. Then as the casualties mounted he finally allowed Coljin the ok, Coljin lead almost 5,000 troops to the front of the outpost, the enemy was just outside. Then with a war cry he threw open the doors and the group rushed out supported by heavy artillery cannons inside the fort. Coljin's group took the area by storm and they sent the Eternal Throne running. Coljin was given a lot of praise for his leadership and bravery as he lead beside his soldiers. When he returned he got a lot of handshakes, but also was given some news. About a man nicknamed "Zoro". This Zabrack is one of the generals of The Eternal Throne and is seemingly unbeatable, was what Coljin was informed about. Coljin was immediately interested in this General Zoro character, so he went to Commander Jarvis and asked him about it. Jarvis told Coljin it wasn't just rumors, Zoro had won many key battles here on Ruusan and had just captured a very iconic base and killed a Jedi Master, Jedi Master Forian Grey. Coljin was stunned Master Grey was a brilliant strategist and duelist this General Zoro is indeed a force to be reckoned with! Commander Jarvis wasn't done yet, "the base he just took over has a lot of value Commander Maelstrum, we need it back no matter what it takes!" Coljin grinned, he was still grinning as he marched out with 20,000 troops not counting tanks and other vehicles. But that smile would be shattered as Coljin was about three miles from the base he heard yelling, he turned and looked up Eternal Throne bombers flew overhead dropping thousands of explosives on his troops, and in seconds he had lost half of his army. His army had just lost his only advantage now Zoro's troops had the same amount as him as far as troops go. Coljin frowned now mostly because he was confused on the ground everything was insane with battles raging just about everywhere and in space the same thing was happening, how had Zoro managed to convince the Admiral to spare enough bombers to slaughter my forces? But that mattered little as he heard more cries from his troops, reinforcements from the Eternal Throne were attacking from behind. Coljin turned his attention quickly behind him. But then he heard a war cry coming from the outpost, he turned and Zoro's troops inside the base came charging out. They were boxed in and Coljin could tell a slaughter would commence, Coljin tried his hardest to fight back but in the end with only 3,000 men left Coljin managed to retreat back to a nearby abandoned city. Zoro responded by laying siege to and surrounding Coljin making sure that he would not be able to escape again. Zoro was impressed by Coljin's bravery and sent him a message saying he would let Coljin and his men go if they would leave. Coljin responded with "what warrior retreats from a good battle?" Zoro frowned and signed off. Coljin knew he was sending all 3,000 men to their deaths, but as he looked at the 17,000 other corpses laying in the moonlight he knew that his men would not surrender they wanted to fight for their friends. Still he asked for a show of hands, every hand stayed up when asked who will stay. Coljin smiled, if they did die it wouldn't be without taking hundreds of the enemy with them! Suddenly shouts and laser fire caught Coljin's attention, he looked outside and saw that new fresh troops were attacking Zoro's base. He immediately formed a plan, meanwhile the space fleet were having problems. The Eternal Throne had sent not only more ships, supplies and reinforcements but they sent something else. To be more correct.....someone else! Anyway while General Zoro was distracted by the forces attacking his fort, he called back the men that were laying siege to Coljin. Coljin then took his surviving men and joined the large group of Republic soldiers amassing outside the Eternal Throne's new fortress. Coljin was surprised to find Commander Jarvis the one in command of the reinforcements and the two decided that, because Zoro's men all joined up inside the base and attacking them from the walls that they should just scale the walls and get to the top. Jarvis and the men got grappling hooks and started scaling, while Coljin used a large amount of the force to jump all the up the 50 foot wall. At the top he ignited his lightsabers and cut down any soldier that threatened him, he was the only man at the top and was essentially protecting his whole army single handed. But just when the first of his troops reached the top Coljin was confronted by none other than General Zoro himself! Coljin decided to rush him instead of actually coming up with a plan, and that was his fatal mistake he sprinted amazingly fast still as he swooped in to take off Zoro's head, Zoro ducked and sliced low with his blade striking Coljin's leg! Coljin fell down hard, Zoro walked over and hit him on the side of the head with his robotic arm. Then he bodily lifted Coljin up and threw hi off of the 50 foot wall (later his men were able to drag him away and onto a ship for safety)! Coljin's soldiers were shocked and lost all of their morale and as a result Jarvis gave his life defending his troops as they ran in retreat. In the end Zoro took the planet completely over and the Republic had to send a full retreat. For now Zoro had won. Coljin's Capture Following the evacuation of Ruusan Coljin vowed to return, and later he would (and did take it back). Upon his return to The Jedi Council, Grandmaster Satele Shan put him in charge of a top secret mission once again putting him up against the Eternal Throne. Coljin (with five other decorated Jedi Masters) was tasked with retrieving the carbonated body of Darth Malgus. Grandmaster Shan realized the possibilities the Eternal Throne would have if they freed Malgus. Coljin and his team flew to The Eternal Throne's main base, Coljin had asked SIS the Republic's spy/espionage group to give them disguises, Eternal Throne ID and other things to guarantee them safe travel to and from their base. Coljin landed and his team separated doing the various chores they had to do. Coljin went directly to where one person that would know of Malgus's whereabouts would be. It was the sister of The Eternal Twins. Coljin walked into the throne room, Sister (cause i don't know her name) didn't waste anytime. "I know why your here foo, tell me why did you decide to lead a mission that was destined to fail?" Coljin grinned, "because i believe in a little thing called hope.....your highness!" Coljin then quickly stretched out his hand. Sister was in mid-air already lightsaber about to slash Coljin. He suddenly pulled back and the throne that Sister was sitting in was ripped off it's supports and slammed into her from behind knocking her out immediately. I will finish this later-Cordell Personal Vehicles/Fleet 1: BT-7 Thunderclap. Loadout Primary: 2: green lightsabers. Secondary: None. Equipment: 5 Thermal detonators. Clothing: Jedi robes, awesome overcoat. Powers/Skills: Standard force abilities (push, jump, mind trick, etc.) but he also knows how to use saber throw and force focus. Coljin has trained hard to learn how to channel the force to increase his speed, strength and agility. Coljin was raised on lightsaber form I but since he gained a second lightsaber Coljin has switched to form IV so he could gain a more pyshical edge to his fights. He is also a very skilled hand to hand combatant. 58125e_15121de27135c04829505ee3486d98ea.jpg_1024.jpg|BT-7 Thunderclap Category:Jedi Category:SWTOR Category:Ancestor Category:Cordell